


The Librarians: I Dreamt of You

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Short, quick fluffy Evlynn-in-bed fic post season 4. Evlynn. One-shot.





	The Librarians: I Dreamt of You

**I Dreamt of You**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve felt Flynn's light breaths on her neck, an indication that he was awake. His arm around her waist tightened ever so slightly, his thumb slowly caressing the back of her entwined hand.

"You awake?" he whispered his voice so soft and slightly unsure.

"Mm, but I'd rather not be," she replied softly, eyes still closed.

Eve could feel his smile as he kissed the side of her neck. "I'm glad you are," he said, nuzzling her shoulder. "I've been waiting."

That made her open her eyes. She untangled their fingers and turned around in his embrace. Flynn's hair was a mess, but his eyes were bright and his lips held a glowing smile. "Hi," she greeted, smiling in return.

Flynn tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her. "Good morning, Guardian. Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're around," she chuckled. "What about you?"

"Slept well. Very well, actually!"

"Oh?" Eve stroked his cheek lightly. "Do tell, Librarian."

Flynn took hold of Eve's hand and kissed her fingertips. "I dreamt of you. And the Library. And Charlene and Judson, and my mother. And then you again. We were together on a beach, you were in a long silver dress, wearing a magnificent crown and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen."

"A crown?" laughed Eve.

"Yes, a crown and a really tall one," he said laughing. Flynn cupped her chin and looked straight into her eyes, "because you, my Guardian, are the queen of my heart."

Eve could feel heat rising up her face and couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips. "Of course I am."

Cupping her cheek, Flynn kissed her slowly, gently, and then with all his love. When they parted, he looked her in the eyes and asked solemnly, "Eve, will you marry me?" Eve blinked and Flynn started rambling, "I know we're already tethered together and to the Library and that means forever or maybe until something else happens I don't know the future and even though I already said I was never leaving you again I really do want to marry you - formally, that is, to have our names together on that paper we'd have to pay at City Hall, unless that's not what you want then I'd--"

"Flynn." Eve grabbed his face and turned him to her, cutting him off. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Yes!" Flynn kissed her and jumped off the bed. "Shall we go to City Hall now?"

"Now?" she asked incredulously, sitting up. "Flynn, it's 7.30am."

"There's no time like the present!"

Eve grabbed his pyjamas and pulled him back onto the bed, rolling onto him. "Maybe a little later in the day would do it?"

Flynn grinned. "I guess I could wait a while."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Hi, how's it been? I know I've disappeared off the face of the internet (or at least ao3) for a while and I certainly can't say that I'm back but this story has been bugging me till no end for the past week and I just had to write it down before I went crazy so yay? Anyway I hoped you all liked it. Sorry if it was a bit OOC, I just wrote this to satisfy my muse. Tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
